In modern transport, trailers are used with tow vehicles. Some of these trailers are used as commercial vehicles for the transport of freight, while others are house trailers or other varieties of private use vehicles. Manufacturers must address many problems in designing and mounting axles on these non-driving trailers. Addressing these problems successfully can be very complex in that it is necessary to consider two dissimilar masses, one mass being governed by springs while the other is not. It is the coupling between these two masses which causes the real problem. The mass governed by springs needs to move vertically as little as possible in order to avoid careening and lurching while at the same time that mass must be joined to the mass that is not governed by springs. It should be understood that the center of gravity of the mass influenced by springs is capable of being located in various positions in relation to the various axles.
Many methods employing shock absorbers and springs are known in the art for making operations easier for the mass governed by springs. Furthermore, many methods of reducing sideward motion of this mass are known in the art. Unfortunately, none of the known art provides a method by which the lateral forces generated when the vehicle goes around a curve may be utilized such that the non-driving axle may be reoriented so as to follow the direction taken by the towing vehicle while simultaneously making operations of the trailer safe by limiting lateral movement.